tlpfandomcom-20200215-history
Overall Description
"The Last Planet" - The Storyworld In the year 2251 the Unified Earth Alliance (UEA) convened and determined that planet Earth had reached the point of no return and would die within the next two years. Earth was not alone in this; the Milky Way Galaxy was dying along with all sentient life. But hope still remained in the form of a single planet unaffected by this world killing calamity. The sole living planet, the Last Planet, is located in the center of the Milky Way Galaxy and the seven remaining alien races left alive in the Milky Way are not only fighting to survive on this planet, but also each other. The Last Planet is positioned in a solar system that contains two suns, two moons, and the planet itself is three times the size of Earth. To the cultures of Earth, the Last planet is mysterious, primal, and terrifying. Even from orbit the scope of flora present on the surface indicates a planet brimming with life. Other than the richness of varying colors, the trees resemble those of Earth. They have familiar trunks, branches, and leaves, though due to the difference in gravity, many of the shapes appear strange to humans and the proportions are greater because of the chaotic gravity that runs unsystematically across the planet. As the Last Planet is within the reach of two suns, the planet is rarely ever dark, with most night cycles resembling that of an Earthly dusk. It contains lakes as vast as some of Earth’s oceans, landmasses bigger than Pangea, and wildlife equal parts terrifying and deadly. The biosphere of the Lost Planet is varied and chaotic, almost as if someone took every biome you could think of and mashed them together, causing some to merge, some to fail, and others to produce unthinkable results. Such as the floating islands to the north, the sky-sea in the west, or the storm plains where the skies are always shrouded in clouds of chaotic energy that create storms reminiscent to that of a cataclysm. Scattered around these varying biomes are unstable relics, whether they were used for creation or containment is unknown. Human knowledge about these artifacts is limited, but it is believed they were created by a godlike race who abandoned the planet millennia ago for unknown reasons. The largest biosphere on the planet is a Rainforest inhabited by a beast like race called the Oricanus. The Oricanus are the only race of people indigenous to the Last Planet, though they did not quite reach the standard of sentience when the 6 other races arrived, and it is unclear just how they have evolved so quickly. The Last Planet is rich with mineable minerals and materials, with the greatest concentration of a superior metal called Suartanium located in the Mounds of Moranth, a cave system inhabited by a fully robotic race called the Relikan. They are responsible for the first war to take place on the planet due to a lethal method of terraforming. To the far north is the glacial tundra called the Shards, an icy and cold region inhabited by an even colder people called the Izzen. The Izzen are an all male alien race that repopulates their numbers with women from other species. The floating islands, also known as the Pillar, are inhabited by an angelic race called the Vero, a species of people who poses supernatural abilities and a strong system of justice. To the south are the oft despised Kem’lo Morphs, a race lacking in morality that humanity can understand and poses the capability to transform their bodies at will. Splattered across all viable livable regions, and some not, are the ghost cities of the codex, a race of people who evolved from their carbon-based forms that of a technological one. Humanity can be found on the plains of Vath, as this biome most closely resembles that of their birth planet. Nothing is ever certain or absolute on the Last Planet, especially the climate. The shifting of seasons tends to particularly affect the planets nature in an adverse way for its inhabitants. While the races have settled into manageable territories, it is always possible for disaster to strike making that region uninhabitable and forcing the races to clash for supremacy. The lost planet is a confluence of the energies of creation, while these races reside on its surface, they in no way control it.